Five Nights at Freddy's 6: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator
Five Nights at Freddy's 6: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator (abgekürzt: FNaF-6) ist der sechste Teil der offiziellen Five Nights at Freddy's-Saga. Das Spiel erschien am 4. Dezember 2017. Inhalt FnaF 6 ist in vielerlei Hinsicht neu und einzigartig: das Spiel vereint zwei Spieletypen, den sogenannten Tycoon Simulator (bei dem der Spieler nach und nach sein eigenes Geschäft aufbauen und leiten muss) und den altbekannten Survival Horror (bei dem der Spieler besessenen Animatronics ausweichen und überleben muss). Nachdem der Spieler sein Restaurant gestaltet und in Betrieb genommen hat, muss er sich verschiedensten, typischen Manager-Aufgaben stellen: Flyer und Prospekte drucken und verteilen, Bestellungen und Beschwerden entgegen nehmen, die Kundschaft betreuen und versorgen... Da gibt es nur ein Problem: Die Sicherheit des Etablissements und der Kundschaft (besonders der Kinder) sind akut gefährdet. Besessene Animatronics schleichen durch das Lokal und versuchen, die Kinder zu überfallen. Der Spieler muss dies verhindern, indem er die Lüftungsschächte, den Hintereingang und die Backstageräume im Auge behält und die Animatronics entweder per Taschenlampe blendet oder mittels einer Freisprechanlage mit Stimmenaufzeichnung weglockt (eine Spieletaktik, die aus FNaF-3 übernommen wurde). Nach der Arbeit findet der Spieler in den Hintergassen alte, abgenutzte Animatronics. Sie werden in Sicherheit gebracht und vor dem Spieler an einen Tisch gesetzt. Nun hat der Spieler zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er "rettet" den Animatronic oder er lehnt es ab und schmeißt ihn zurück in "die Hintergassen" (original: "throw it back into the back alleys"). Nach der Ablehnung wird der Vorgang abgebrochen und der nächste Tag beginnt. Möchte man den Animatronic bergen, wird zunächst eine Art "Verhör" gestartet: Der In-Game-Charakter "Cassette Guy" (mit bürgerlichem Namen Henry) erklärt per Kasettenband den Ablauf: Dem Animatronic werden insgesamt 5 Geräusche vorgespielt. Anschließend gibt der Spieler pro Tape eine Bewertung auf einem Bogen Papier ab. Da das Blatt aber die Sicht behindert, nutzen die Animatronics das aus, um in Angriffsposition zu gehen. Fühlt man sich bedroht, kann man den Animatronic auch elektroschocken (controlled shock). Dann geht er in seine ursprüngliche Position zurück. Das darf (sollte) man jedoch nur höchstens dreimal machen, denn jeder weitere Schock halbiert den Geldwert des gefundenen Animatronics. Hat der Spieler alle 5 Tapes überlebt, bekommt er das Geld gutgeschrieben und man hat einen Animatronic mehr. Stirbt man, verliert man das Geld. Seltsamerweise behält man den Animatronic trotzdem. Um das 'Real Ending' (dt. "richtige Ende") freizuschalten, muss man alle Animatronics bergen. Hintergründe Im Büro der Pizzeria entdeckt der Spieler Diktiergerät-Aufnahmen, die von Henry, einem ehemaligen Geschäftspartner von William Afton, stammen und wertvolle Hinweise auf die Herkunft der besessenen Animatronics liefern. Sie enthüllen außerdem, dass die Puppen nur durch ein starkes Feuer zerstört werden können. Schlussendlich stellt sich die ganze Geschichte als perfide Farce heraus: Das Lokal wurde nur zu dem einen Zweck gegründet und gestaltet, die besessenen Animatronics in eine Falle zu locken. Dies erklärt beispielsweise, warum keiner der Belüftungsschächte in das eigentliche Lokal hinein-, sondern labyrinthartig drumherum führt. Der einzige Zugang zu irgendeinem Raum führt - wie könnte es auch anders sein - in das Sicherheitsbüro. Schlussendlich schafft es der Protagonist (und eigentliche Held der Serie), alle Animatronics in das Lokal zu locken und durch ein Feuer zu zerstören. Er selber kommt dabei ums Leben. Charaktere Protagonisten * Henry (Pseudonym: Cassette Guy): Tritt niemals persönlich in Erscheinung, er hat jedoch Diktiergerät-Aufnahmen hinterlassen. In den Minigames erscheint er als orangefarbener Sprite (er ist also identisch mit Orange Guy). * Charlie: Charlie ist die Tochter von Henry und jenes Mädchen, das in dem Minigame "Bring cake to the children" von FnaF-2 von Purple Guy ermordet wurde. Ihr Geist haust in The Puppet. Antagonisten ;Menschen * [[William Afton|'William Afton']]: Ist der sadistisch geneigte und feige Mörder mehrerer Kinder. Alle seine Kreationen dienen nur dem Zweck, Kinder zu töten. Sein verwesender Körper und rachsüchtiger Geist stecken nun in Springtrap. * [[Elizabeth Afton|'Elizabeth Afton']]: Ist die Tochter von William Afton. Elizabeth ist jenes Mädchen, das in FnaF-SL von Circus Baby getötet wurde. Ihr Neid gegen die anderen Kinder, die mit den Animatrionics "spielen" durften (ihr selbst war es von William ausdrücklich verboten worden), machten Elizabeth ebenfalls zur Mörderin. Ihr Geist steckt in Circus Baby. ;Animatronics * Springtrap (aka William Afton): Hatte das Feuer in der Geisterbahn Fredbear's Fright - the Horror Attraction von Five Nights at Freddy's 3 überstanden und versucht nun, weitere Kinder in der neuen Pizzeria zu töten. * The Puppet: Geistert nun ebenfalls durch das neue Lokal. * Scrap Baby: ist die stark lädierte und halb verkohlte Version von Circus Baby. * Lefty: Sollte eigentlich The Puppet aufspüren und einfangen. Lefty sieht Funtime Freddy am ähnlichsten, ist jedoch anthrazit und schwarz gefärbt und trägt einen roten Zylinderhut und eine kleine rote Fliege. Auffällig ist, dass sein linkes Auge komplett schwarz ist. * Molten Freddy: Ist das Überbleibsel von Ennard aus FNaf-SL. Er hat sich einen "Freddy"-Kopf aus Animatronic-Schrott gebastelt. Trivia * FnaF-6 spielt im Jahr 2023 und exakt 30 Jahre nach den Vorfällen in FnaF-1. FnaF-1 spielt demnach tatsächlich im Jahr 1993. * Das Minigame Puppet's Security enthüllt, dass Puppet von dem Geist eines Mädchens besessen ist. * Das gleiche Minigame verrät auch, dass das arme Mädchen von den anderen Kindern der Geburtstagsparty in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 aus Bosheit ausgesperrt worden war. * Es gibt Hinweise darauf, wonach der Spieler in die Rolle des Nachttechnikers aus Five Nights at Freddy's - Sister Location schlüpft: die Animatronics Springtrap und Scrap Baby (aka Circus Baby) behaupten, sie würden den Spieler "wiedererkennen" und sich über "seine Rückkehr wundern". Dies muss allerdings zweifelhaft bleiben, denn gemäß dem offiziellen Spieleende von FnaF-SL wurde der Protagonist mittels des Scoopers getötet.